Seeing Through Their Eyes
by GhostAuthor
Summary: I told you it was coming!The sequel to Being in Their Shoes,so read that first.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Two years. It had been over two years since they meet. Two years since the team started,and put the Church of Humanity,or CoH,on alert. So far I had been easy. Mortimer or Toad as he preferred had been given the duty of transporting them from place to place when needed,but if the job was to big Victor easily paid for plane tickets. A few mutants had even joined them. Most of them sick of running and hiding,but to proud to go to the X-Men.

The first was19 year old Kyle Gibney who was know as Wildchild by them. He'd chosen to attack Josh on the way home from a grocery run. Josh immediately saw his resemblance to Victor and convinced him to come with him. The two ferals had gotten off to a rocky start,but began to rely on each other.

Next was 18 year old Clarice Ferguson or Blink. She'd been found prisoner in Miami. Her odd pinkish skin tone was made up by her ability to create portals for teleportation. She was often the optimistic one and argued with Kyle and Calvin.

20 year old Calvin Montgomery Rankin or Mimic was also found in a cell next to Blink's in Miami. He'd been a drifter before being caught accidentally slipping and absorbing the powers of a mutant a close range causing his skin to turn yellow. He was spotted and kidnapped the next day.

Rounding them out as the newest was 18 year old Birdy. No one new her real name,not even her. Her telepathic gifts came at and airport in Seattle. The onslaught had driven her down and she didn't remember anything. Rena and Blink were just about to leave,but decided to help her. Although mild,her powers were an asset during larger missions.

The penthouse was no longer hold them all,and after a debate of places they'd chosen a mansion near Tafton,Pennsylvania. It held 14 bedrooms and 10 bathrooms. Victor had managed to get a picture on the mansion for Blink to teleport them to instead of driving or flying.

He and Lorette had taken a different path. Instead of following them they'd chosen to take root in Victor's best place in New York. It'd had been a depressing goodbye,but Lorette immediately sent Blink a picture,making visitation easier.

Toad,Josh,and Rena were left in charge in Tafton or at Taft. Calvin had given it the name after the large president William Howard Taft. Josh's chest had healed,but the faintest imprint was left. He and Rena had begun dating soon after Victor and Lorette's departure allowing Kyle to win the bet. Now they betted on which man would propose first.

So our story begins on a morning in early April at Taft.

"I hate Mondays,"groaned Calvin from the couch.

"Seconded,"piped Kyle from the floor.

"You're just pissy 'cause we gotta pick bases today,"said Birdy from the kitchen with Blink.

"We're not getting paid,"pointed Calvin looking up.

"Yeah,but we're living in a house the size of a motel with a loaded bank account provided by Mr. Creed,"said Blink.

"Blink,you have to stop that. You make him sound old,"said Kyle stretching and making a beeline for the kitchen.

"He's older than all of us put together,"said Calvin now at the table.

"Oh,yeah."

"Kyle,hush,"said Birdy over her coffee."you're giving us blonds a bad name."

The others laughed,but Kyle looked from the fridge and growled.

"Oh please. Compared to Creed you're a kitten,"said Birdy.

He stepped toward her by the stove and wagged his eyebrows."So,you think I'm cute?"

"I..I..hate you,"she said glaring.

"A little slow there Birdy,"said Josh coming in with Rena and Toad."is there something wanna say?"

"No. Not a thing."

She grabbed her plate of pop tarts with one hand. The other went behind her back flashing the finger at a smirking Kyle and grinning Josh. The neutral four persons laughed and Toad hopped to open the window above the sink.

"I'll never understand more than one good why you chose to get a compose pile,"said Kyle."I should've stayed in New York."

"Hate to break it to ya mate,but there's no way in hell Vic woulda let you stay. Blink do ya mind?"

"Remember what happened to Blink,"said Rena.

"Don't remind me!"she cried shuddering. She kept her eyes closed a portal opened in the window. Toad hopped into it and was gone with 'blink!'.

"I'm shutting up now." Compose miles away was better than hearing and smelling sex 24/7.

"Hallelujah!"cried both Calvin and Birdy looking at the ceiling.

"I thought you had feelings for me,Birdy."

"I do. Disgust,resentment,hatred,but mostly pity."

Kyle was about to reply when he heard a faint rustle."Blink portal now!"

An explosion was heard by everyone and Blink sent up a portal in time. The oncoming missile reappeared above the house. The explosion rocked the ground,but everyone inside went on alert.

"What the hell was that?"asked Birdy.

"I think it was a RPG,"replied Josh.

"I really really hate Mondays,"said Calvin.

Blink got up and went towards the fridge. She pressed the company logo on the top and a side panel opened up. She grabbed her quiver of javelins and threw Birdy her gun."Put up or shut up,Calvin."

"Now you're talking,"said Kyle. He opened the kitchen door but quickly closed it to stop the bullet from entering."I think they wanna play."

"You're to violent for your own good,"said Rena as she and Josh strapped on their holsters. Josh hit the counter and two drawers opened filled with guns and clips.

"Pot kettle,Rena."

"What about Mort?"asked Calvin.

"Shit!Someone has to get him. Wildchild,Blink,get him and get back. Take him his staff."She tossed Kyle a stick roughly the size of a stick of dynamite. He slipped it in his pocket and stood beside Blink before disappearing in a pinkish light."Birdy,I want you to return fire."

The blond grinned as the made their trip to that side of the house. She pulled out her gun which was roughly the size of a Great Dane and fired. Mimic heard the sounds of blood splattering with Wildchild's hearing.

"They're only on this side,and are coming in 3...2...1."

Just as he predicted from the woods came people loaded with weaponry. They weren't dressed in traditional CoH robes,but civilian clothes. All of them wore an arm ban with the letters FoH in yellow.

"DIE MUTIES!"yelled their leader.

Mimic threw up a portal with Blink's powers and the bullets fired by the enemy in unison were sent behind them,killing more members. Blink took that opportunity to return with Toad and Wildchild.

"Nice,"she said observing the bloody corpses.

"There's still about...50 left,"said Wildchild sniffing.

"Take them out,"said Josh without hesitation."The minute this over go get Creed and Lori. These guys aren't CoH,but share their dislike for mutants."

"Right,but lets deal with this first."

"See you guys in the fray!"yelled Wildchild before charging in head on.

"That boy..."started Birdy

A pure feral roar echoed from the woods as at least 30 of the presumed 50 came out. After realizing guns wouldn't work,many chose to go hand-to-hand or pull out knives. Some had abandoned the fight after witnessing their comrades be slaughtered by the beast like Wildchild in the woods.

Mimic chose to go with a power he'd copied long ago,and allowed his fists to be encased in flames. Birdy abandoned her guns and chose the brass knuckles Toad hand gotten her for her birthday. Blink went in with Toad by her side. She'd chosen her javelins and he his staff which extended to 6 feet. Josh and Rena each pulled out two handguns and made sure no enemies reached the house.

Many of the younger four had all been trained by Rena,Lorette,or even Victor himself. Each and everyone knew how to handle themselves in a fight,but many had taken to working together. An example would be Blink and Mimic.

The two had grown close in both Miami and Taft. Josh and Rena had made bets on when they'd start dating finally. The power he was currently using required close range,but hers were long ranged. That along with their weekly sparring together made them a formidable tag team.

Others such as Wildchild,Birdy and Toad did better solo,but kept watch out for their teammates. Toad had developed a style using his staff that was taller than his 5'9 stature. It allowed him to move fast and use his powerful legs to their fullest. He kept an eye on Birdy who,despite her small build, was a scrapper to the core. She and Lorette had become fast friends,and she fell into her own style similar to boxing.

The oddest one was Wildchild. He'd trained with Victor for a few months after his arrival. His style wasn't one at all. Being smaller that Creed,but still tall had taught him to use his speed wisely. Ducking and dodging about while delivering punches,kicks,or slashes with his claws was his best form of combat.

It was soon 12 and the sun had risen to its highest position in the sky. Corpses lay across the grounds in the baking sun. They had emerged victorious this time.

"Everyone alright?"yelled Rena from her spot leaning against the house. A few of the so called FoH had come close forcing her a Josh to fall into hand-to-hand.

"If by alright you mean tired as hell and pissed off,"said Kyle appearing at the edge of the trees."How the hell are we gonna clean this up? The bodies' are gonna stink soon."

"Load 'em up into a pile,"said Toad leaning on his staff."Blink can send 'em into the bloody sun fer all I care."

"Now you see why I hate Mondays,"said Calvin.

"Shut up,Calvin!If Blink's doing that then you have to go get Creed,"said Birdy.

"She's right,Cal,"said Blink pulling him with her."We better get started."

A chorus of groans went up. Calvin used Blink's powers and left,and the remaining got started cleaning. Kyle and Josh began pulling in those dead in the forest while the ones in view were brought before Blink. She herself used her javelins to make two portals. One at the edge of the woods,and another in the center on the field.  
_**  
**_

_**TBC**_

To see the mansion go to: http : / / browse . deviantart . com/?qh=§ion=&q=mansions#/d2ndbhp


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_~Meanwhile~_

Calvin landed in front of the large cabin house in the middle of nowhere. He wasted no time going up to the door and banging on it. _If that doesn't get them nothing will _he thought. He soon saw a huge mass through the opaque glass on the door.

"Ya better have damn good reason fer wakin' me up,"said Victor.

Calvin thought it was odd that he slept until noon,but said nothing."I do. We were attacked. We won,but it wasn't CoH. A new threat might be coming."

Victor rubbed a hand over his face and nodded."I getting' ta old fer this shit. Come in and we'll head out once I get dressed. Lori!"

"I heard,Vic. Any idea who it was?"she from the top of the stairs.

"Nope. They wore armbands that said FoH,but that's all we got. The others are cleaning up the bodies in the yard now."

"Nice work. I'm heading out now. Bring Victor on when he's ready."

A portal opened on the step bellow her,and she left with a _blink!_.

_Taft 12:34 p.m._

Lorette landed right beside Blink,startling the young girl.

"I'm gonna kill Calvin,"she said."It's good to see you."

"You too. I heard about your morning workout. The boys are on their way."

No sooner had she said that did they appear in front of the kitchen window. Blink glared before opening a portal bellow Calvin's feet. He let out a yelp and was seen again atop the roof.

"Clarice!" The roof was slanted like Victor's cabin with few foot holds.

"That's what you get,Calvin! The name's BLINK!" she yelled back. Blink couldn't stand her birth name. Why the hell her parents named her that she'd never know.

Kyle fell onto the house in laughter. Calvin was the serious one,but he had a big fear of heights. He was so scared he'd forgotten he could teleport too.

"Blink. Get him down,"said Victor.

"Do I have to?"she asked like a child.

"Yes."

She huffed and opened up a portal bellow him. The other however opened five feet above the ground. He fell flat on his stomach and groaned. "Land. Sweet sweet land."

Victor closed his eyes and counted backwards. He released through his nose and stalked toward the house calling behind him at Calvin as the girls followed."Get up,dipshit. That will teach ya not ta piss off a teleporter."

* * *

Now they were all seated in the large dining room. Everyone was spread out,and a few had gotten water from the kitchen. He pulled up a seat at the head of the table with Lorette on his left and Toad to the right and looked at the members of his team in front of him.

"What happened?"

"It was a normal morning for us. Kyle and Birdy were trading blows like ex lovers,and Calvin being a prick,"said Josh. The three in question glared and Blink snickered."We'd planned to pick bases after everyone ate but nearly got blown up by a missile. Blink got it away in time. We loaded up,went out,and kicked ass."

"But it's not the CoH,"added Rena.

"I guess after a year of dealing with us,Stryker called it quits,"said Kyle leaning back.

"No. Stryker's last plan didn't come out fer about six years,"said Victor."If he's layin' low we have a reason ta worry. Josh head ta yer computer an' dig up what ya can on FoH. We'll hold off on bases fer a few weeks."

There were smiles of joy all around,and Josh left for his room built especially for his computers.

"I know what I doing for the rest of the day,"said Kyle."Don't come to me unless it's dire."

"We will,"said Birdy."We wanna see you die first in _any _situation."

"I love you too sweetheart,"he replied giving her a sloppy kiss on her forehead before booking out of the room. Birdy shrieked in disgust,and aimed her gun at his back.

"Birdy,"said Lorette warningly.

"Please. It won't kill him."

"No."

"Well if I can shoot in reality,I'll do it virtually. Come on Blink!"

"You'll never beat me at Defcon 4. I don't know why you try."**(Defcon is a real game and those who have seen X-Men:Evolution will know what else it stands for.)**

"I'll stop when Mort admits that Lori will always kick his ass at quarterstaff fighting."

"NEVER!"

"That settles that argument,"said Rena as the girls left for the living room."Next"

"I say you girls debate on if all o' ya can force Vic into a hair salon,"said Toad.

"I gonna kill ya ya slimy bastard,"said Victor pulling Toad towards him.

"A hair salon would save me time," Lorette mused.

"You let your girlfriend do you hair?"asked Calvin. Victor released Toad and sighed.

"She doesn't _do _it. She forces me to sink every few months."

"Because you insist on spending time in the woods. You'd think with your vanity your hair would be a priority."

"I ain't vain!"

"Sure ya ain't,"said Toad."I've seen your wardrobe,mate. Ya have more suits than a lawyer. Then again you're a bigger bastard than some o' 'em."

"Why ya little-"

"Victor you know _all _of that's true,"Lorette said before he finished.

His reply was cut of by rapid thumping reaching his ears. Josh came barreling into the room with Kyle,Birdy,and Blink behind him.

"Guys...we gotta problem,"he said between breaths.

"FoH?"asked Rena.

"Yeah. It's bigger than we thought."

_**TBC**_

**To see Vic's cabin go to: **http: / / www . ariionkathleenbrindley . com / log-cabin-with-porch . jpg


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"How big exactly?"asked Lorette.

"Weapons dealing big."

"Jus' when ya think it's over. How bad is it?"

"FoH stands for Friends of Humanity. I can't get a lock on the big boss,but I know he's somewhere near Seattle."

"Good thing I didn't stay home,"said Birdy dryly.

"Got me there. They work hand in hand with The Church and have this cover website called Purity. They're getting new members everyday."

"Why haven't we heard of them,"asked Calvin."or at least their crimes?"

"They haven't started up much yet. They formed just last year and started smuggling weapons in from the Middle East and Europe."

"That explains the rookie mistakes and the big missile,"said Kyle."We should call Bluebutt for this one."

Victor groaned. That bitch hated him and the feeling was mutual. Magneto had been broken out a few months prior and disappeared. He and Toad hadn't heard shit from Magneto they were glad,but Toad had spoken with Mystique during a CoH meeting

"He's right Vic,"said Toad.

"Ya better do it. I can't stand that bitch."Victor slid his phone one the table to Mort with a scowl.

"She's your ex,"said Rena."you're supposed to hate her."

"I don't jus' hate 'er. I wanna see 'er skinned alive an' turned inta boots."

"You fucked a shapeshifter,"said Kyle."and you're complaining."

"She's a coldblooded reptile bitch. I need beer."Victor hoped to get out before she answered.

"Don't hold back Victor. Tell me how you really feel,"said Mystique from the speaker.

"And so it begins,"said Josh in an announcer voice.

"Hello,Raven. How's Erik's Viagra holdin' up?"

"I wouldn't know. He left to find enlightenment alone after I broke him out."

"Ya could always head ta Xavier. I know ya have a thing fer older guys,but then again I don't how old ya are. Ya could be a pedophile fer all I know."

Lorette shook her head and watched the others try not to laugh. It seemed like his Jackass mode came on whenever he heard Mystique's name.

"I hope that you didn't call just to insult me. If you did it'd make me regret fucking you even more."

"Why ya-"

"Excuse him Mysti,he's cranky,"said Toad.

Victor shot a glare at him and flexed his fingers. His hand was creeping to Toad's neck when her heard a snarl to his left. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and grunted back. Victor and Lorette's relationship was a sight to behold to the rest of them.

One moment they were completely normal they next they were literally at each others throats. However,they always had this language of grunts and growls to get their points across without words. Their bond also had remained in place,and they'd become a stronger team.

Victor sighed and rested his chin on the table trying the drown out what was to come. He'd become a simple man and liked to spend his days in peace. He got riled up every now and then,but Lorette and battling the CoH satisfied him. Mystique,however,was the bane of his existence.

The sex hadn't been bad,but not a good as it was with Lorette now. They'd actually met before Magneto,but seeing her again with a guy that looked old enough to be his grandfather was something he couldn't help but comment on. Then again,he should be a pile of dust by now. That was something _she _couldn't help but comment on.

He could vaguely hear them giving her and explanation. Despite his hatred for her,Victor knew that he barely knew what all she did and what all she could do. Though it was probably the reason he didn't trust her,but it was mutual feeling.

After seeing her again they'd all agreed to keep Josh and Rena secret. Unlike him and Toad,she actually believed all that Mutant Supremacy bullshit. Some humans he couldn't stand,but mutants acted the same way. His personal motto was:Don't get involved in complicated shit.

So far it'd hadn't been followed only four times;getting involved with Stryker,fucking,Raven,working for Magneto& getting in a relationship with Lorette. The second and last were there because women were the one thing he had no clue about. Fighting the CoH was not on that list because it was considered simple in his mind.**(From what I've read,it's not something you wanna see.)**

Suddenly,he felt a light scratching on his head. He already knew who it was and why. He grunted as his eyes squinted open.

"Raven wants you privately. She said it important."

"Do I have ta? We're gonna argue 'bout five minutes after I answer."

"Just do it."

He sat up and grabbed the phone."What?"

"Go in the other room. I know you have two other ferals in there."

Victor released air through his nose but complied. He headed through the kitchen to the living room.

"This better not be some bullshit."

"It's not. I know who the leader of the CoH is."

"Why didn't ya tell them?"

"Because you should know first."

"Then cut the crap an' tell me already."

"He's our son."

After that time seemed to stand still. He had a son?With Mystique? Victor took a seat on the couch. He felt sick. He had a son who hated mutants. Hundreds of questions were running through his head. How old was he?When had he been born?How had Raven taken care of him?

"Victor?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YA MEAN. I HAVE A SON?"He snapped. This bitch had had a son,their son,and hadn't told him.

"His name is Graydon. It was years ago. Remember when you were still with Team X?It was just after Logan left."

Of course he remembered. He'd been completely pissed off,and fighting in bars nearly every night. She'd taken on one of her forms,but he couldn't remember which. She'd flirted with him. He'd figured out that she wasn't human on the third night. They continued the pattern for about six months. It hadn't been serious,just random sex here and there. Stryker sent him on a mission in New Orleans for three weeks. When he got back,she'd left without a trace.

"Twenty years. It's been over twenty fuckin' years an' ya didn't tell me!"

"What was I supposed to say? You're not exactly the fatherly type!"she was yelling back now,and he stood up.

"I woulda worked somethin' out!Damn it Raven,I woulda done somethin' fer both o' ya!Now he hates every goddamn mutant on the planet 'cause ya fucked 'im up!"

"Victor listen-"

"No!Ya better find out where the fuck he is before one o' my people get killed!"

He slammed the phone shut and slammed it atop the the wood entertainment center. He needed to hit something. Suddenly,the scent of cinnamon and apples hit his nose. _Goddamn it!_

"Go ahead. I know at least ya an' Kyle heard it."

"I'm not here to judge you. Everyone knows that you two had something,and more importantly you didn't know."

Lorette took a few steps towards him slowly. She'd learned to deal with his mood swings. His shifting from man to beast was sometimes unnoticeable. Right now he was standing at the edge.

"An' why is that important?"It was an honest question with no emotion behind it. She finally reached him and wrapped her arms around him,resting her head on his back.

"Well,"she started."that would raise your rating on the bastard scale for one thing."

"The legacy continues. I hated my dad an' my brother kill kill 'im. Only fair fer my son ta return the favor."

"Victor."

"Stop Lori,"he said breaking from her embrace."I know what yer tryin' ta do,an' I thank ya fer it,but I need some time ta think."

Then without another word,he left the room. Lorette heard the sound of the kitchen door slamming and took a seat on the couch. What were they going to do?

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**This chapter goes out to GypsyWitchBaby!**

******GypsyWitchBaby~No,but she will play key role later on.**

* * *

It had been hours since Victor left,and the sun was now setting. Rena,Blink,and Birdy had gotten started cheering Lorette up. A bit past 6 when both Lorette and Kyle heard the kitchen door slam from the living room. Kyle looked at Calvin,Josh,and Toad and drug his finger across his throat.

Victor soon appeared in the doorway with his shirt draped over his shoulders and his shoes in his hand. He opened his mouth to speak,but before he could Lorette did without looking up.

"Blink."

"With pleasure." Blink pulled out one of her javelins and threw it at him. It hit Victor's chest,and he was gone with a '_blink_'.

Toad's jaw dropped."Where did ya send 'im?"

"Home. I'll let him sleep alone since he needs time to think. Us girls are sharing the master."

"A sleep over,huh?"asked Kyle with a leer."Can I come?"

"Sure!"said Birdy."We can paint your nails,and do your hair. Then I can tell you the latest gossip from the news and-"

"Never mind!"

The girls all shared smiles that scared them to the core. It was gonna be a long night.

_Meanwhile_

Victor landed directly on his back at the foot of the stairs. He blinked and realized what had happened. He stayed there for a few moments before getting up and trudging upstairs. She didn't wanna talk to him?Fine. He was perfectly okay with sleeping alone.

He went to their room,but her scent overwhelmed him. The entire room smelled of them together. He threw his shirt in the hamper and left his boots on the floor then made a quick retreat to one of the guest rooms.

_I need ta fix this. Maybe she'll be calmer in the mornin'._

* * *

The night had went completely different for the two. Victor's had been plagued be nightmares. They were rarer than before,but Lorette had always been there for him. Waking up alone wasn't something he preferred. However,the girls had kept Lorette's mind off him,and they'd tired themselves out.

Victor was completely grouchy as he made his own breakfast when he suddenly smelled gun powder. He turned off the stove,his food forgotten,and went to the living room. _Come on,ya bastards. I'm in the mood fer a fight._

A bullet was suddenly shot and he had no time to avoid it. It went straight through his skull causing him to black out. Two men came through the door and one emptied the clip into Creed's skull. His partner reached for his microphone.

"Sir. We have him."

"Good. Bring him in before he wakes up."

"Yes sir."

**

* * *

**"You sure you wanna go home?" asked Rena from her place on the table. The three had been the first ones up and Lorette had decided to check up on Victor.

"I have to face him sometime,"Lorette replied."I made him sweat a little,but we still need to-."

Lorette didn't get to finish due to a searing pain in her skull. Her cup hit the floor,crashing into pieces and she soon followed.

"Lori!Blink get the others. Tell them something happened to Vic. Hurry!"

Blink stood for a moment and left quickly instead of taking the stairs. Rena looked at he fallen friend and pulled her arm around her shoulders.

"Lori we gotta move you to the couch."

"Good...Victor...shot..ARGH!"Lorette's head went down. She was out cold,but Rena had heard her. She pulled Lorette into the living room and carefully placed her onto the couch.

Soon the others came running or in Toad's case hopping down the stairs.

"How is she?"asked Birdy.

"Out cold. She said something about Victor getting shot. Blink,Kyle,head up there now. Birdy,get the aspirin. She's gonna be pissed when she get's up."

* * *

Victor's awakening was the best one. He head felt as though it'd been split in two. He groaned and rolled onto his back. His cell was roughly 20 feet all around with steel bars in front of him and no windows. On top of that,he had no idea where has was or what time it was.

_Ya brought this on yerself. If ya hadn't pissed off Lori,she wouldn't 'ave sent ya home alone._

He couldn't help but agree with his logic. Lori probably had a headache as bad as his now. At least that would tell them something was off. He moved him arms behind his head and crossed him ankles. The best thing he could do was wait for his headache to leave then break out.

* * *

It was just past 3 in Pennsylvania and everyone was on alert. Kyle had smelled Victor's blood and the fuel from the helicopters. That meant no way of tracking them. Josh had done everything he could,but Victor had left his phone behind. Now everyone gathered around waiting for Lorette to wake up.

"Who gets to tell 'er?asked Toad.

"I will,"said Rena.

"Tell me...what?"

"How you feeling?"

"Like my head's been hit with a battle ax. Tell me what?"she asked again pushing herself up.

"Easy." Rena offered her a glass of water and two pills,which she gladly accepted."Victor got taken. We can't find him."

Lorette let her head drop onto the arm of the couch. It was all her fault. _If I hadn't kicked him out he'd still be here. _Tears were starting to form when she felt something hit her cheek. Her eyes snapped open,and she realized Rena had slapped her.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You are not gonna cry on me!"

"Rena it's my fault!"

"That maybe true,"Rena yelled back."but crying ain't gonna bring him back. You and Vic have a bond,now use it!"

"Rena,"Josh cut in."we have no idea where he is."

"I know someone who will,"said Lorette."Toad get me Mystique."

"She won't give a rat's ass what's happened to him."

"I'll make sure she does."

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"I hope you didn't call to do the possessive girlfriend act."

Lorette took a calming breathe before replying."I know you're probably used to it,but couldn't care less about what you had. I just wanna know what you do on your son."

"I thought you said you didn't care."There was a arrogant tone to her voice.

"I don't,but if he's got something to do with Victor's capture I'd like to know."

"Snagglepuss got his ass captured?Give me a good reason I should help that pain in the ass?"

"Well,if you helped,you could hold it over him for a long time."

"True,and it's about time I paid my son a visit."

"I own you one."

"I know. His name is Graydon. The last bit of info I received says that he was near Seattle."

"Something's better than nothing. I'll see what I can do with it."

"Good luck. Make sure you tell Victor about our deal."_Click!_

* * *

Victor hated being caged. He wasn't sure if it was the beast in him or his childhood that caused it. Being in a position he couldn't get out of pissed him off. His current position in his cell caused the same feeling. On top of that,he was _bored_.

He was now on his stomach with his head on his arms after waking up. He'd heard a buzzing in the floor earlier. That meant there was electricity running through the bars. He then slid back a foot and turned towards the wall. There was no way he was getting electrocuted again.

_I'm glad I didn't get the adimantium. Between the train station electrocution an' the near statue drowning I wouldn't 'ave made it ta Lori._

He was broken from his thoughts by the sound of footsteps. He rolled on his back and slid upwards against the wall. His captor came into view,and he immediately knew who it was. He had the same height and build he did all those years ago along with the same brown hair and blue eyes.

"Looks like my boy's all grown up. How old are ya now? 25,26 maybe?"

"I wouldn't be talking like that you animal. I'm not the one caged."

"Everyone's caged in one way or another. Physically like me,mentally like yer uncle,or emotionally like ya."

Graydon said nothing but began to glare.

"I mean,findin' out that Mystique is ma has gotta be freaky."He gave a sadistic chuckle at the thought of Graydon's reaction."an' now all that hate ya had from bein' left at that orphanage,or fer never bein' able ta find the right girl has a target."

"Shut up."

"I know what ya thought. Maybe if I'd been a mutant like them she woulda loved me. Well,since I can't be like 'em I'll get rid o' 'em."

"Shut up!"

"Fer the record,I jus' found out myself,but ya probably went ta collage. Ya probably heard that the mutant gene was passed through the father's line. That's why yer mad at me. 'Cause I didn't give ya what ya desperately want. A reason fer yer mother ta love ya."

"SHUT UP!"

"Then again,she'd never love ya. Both o' us are heartless an' cruel in the eyes o' most. An ya 'ave shown me that yer exactly what thought ya were. Just. Like. Us."

Graydon's face was burning red. He reached into his coat and pulled out a small pistol. Victor moved just in time as Graydon fires where his head had been. He moved so that his back was against the wall to he right of the bars.

"Ya should be thankful that ya look more like me than her. Ya coulda come out blue an' furry. Maybe ya 'ave a lost brother like I do."_He's ta much like Raven not ta mess wit'._

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD,SHUT!UP!"

"Come in an' silence me. Better yet,I'll make ya a deal. Get me a mattress,an' I'll stay quiet."

"A mattress?"

"Yes. Ya know what that is. Something ya sleep on,an' where ya most likely _weren't_ conceived."

Victor could smell the anger flaring again and smiled harder. _That's what I get fer watchin' The Law Abidin' Citizen. _He then the sound of more footsteps. At least 12 sets of the them by his count. _Oh fuck!_

"I don't think a deal will be necessary to keep you quiet. My men will do that just fine."

Normally he'd think that twelve men were nothing,but the area was pretty tight,and he knew that a least one of the had a stun wand. He hated those! The first one stepped through and he grabbed him and snapped his neck.

Six came in then the final five came. One got him in the neck with a wand,and he saw stars for a second. That was all they needed. 17 shots came from Glock 19 by Graydon himself into his head. _Not again!_He was out by shot 12.

* * *

After a surprisingly successful conversation,Lorette felt a little easier. She headed upstairs to the Loft. It was the largest room in the house,and Josh had at least 8 miles worth of cords running throughout the room.

"Josh!"she yelled knocking on the door.

"Come in!"

The room was a paradise for computer users. A bed placed to left,and a T.V. above the seven screens running different things. The bathroom and closet were on either side of the bed.

"Welcome back to my kingdom. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to run everything we have on the CoH in Seattle."

"Seattle? Remember,that's a big city Lori,and there are islands flanking the city where they could hide."

"I know."

"And why do you wanna check the CoH? This isn't them."

"Yeah,well they have to have some kinda connection. Their names alone are similar."

"True. I'll see what I can do. I hope the Bigman's alright."

"I do too. He's been through a lot,and I think he can handle this."

"He's been good to all of us. I worry about what would happen if there was something out there that could and did take him down."

Lorette shivered. _No. I can't afford to think like that. Not now._

"That's a scary thought."

There was a knock on the door before Kyle poked his head in."Lori,how could you?I thought I was next in line if you went through heat and Victor wasn't here."

Josh laughed and waved him in. He was followed by Toad,who noticed Lorette's angry expression.

"If I was and he wasn't here,at least one of you'd be dead. Ask Rena."

There faces dropped,as they realized she was serious."You're a complicated woman."

"That's why she and Vic match,mate,"said Toad flopping onto Josh's bed.

"Watch the sheets,man. I don't wanna smell the ode of Toad tonight."

"I bet Rena doesn't either,"said Lorette.

"I'd never get laid again."

"Most likely,"They all spoke in unison.

"Whatever. What the hell did you two want?"

"We wanted to use your T.V."

"What about the other dozen in the house?"

"You know yours has the best picture,"said Kyle.

"What are you gonna watch?"

"It's called Speed."

"The one with Keanu Reeves?"asked Lorette.

"Yeah. Have you seen it?"

"No,but Rena had a crush on Keanu."

"Lori,You backstabbing bitch!"yelled Rena coming in with a bowl of popcorn."You have no right to talk when you had one on-"

"Don't you _dare!_."

Rena smiled."Richard. Grere."

The boys,who were watching and passing the popcorn,began to laugh."Rena,I'm gonna-"

She stopped speaking. She felt electricity flow though her neck,and it was followed by a pain in her skull. Toad hopped up and brought her to the bed.

"Lorette. Lorette!I think she's out cold again.

"What the hell is Creed doing?"asked Kyle.

Josh's computer began to beep,and he slid back to the desk."I think we're about to find out. Rena,get Cal and the girls. Bring some aspirin again,too."

"I just hope they don't kill him before she gets the chance."

_**TBC**_


	6. Chapter 6

********************

Disclaimer:All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

GypsyWitchBaby~Vic and Graydon's conversation actually came to me in the middle of the night. I was picturing myself saying that. I figured that Lori and Mystique's should be blunt because that's what that situation called for.

* * *

Lorette's entire body hurt as hear senses came back online. She heard the sound of an explosion and the smell of popcorn around her. She groaned and tried to move. At least the room was dark. The bed sank under a weight as she opened her eyes.

"Awake again,huh?Whatever Victor's doing is doing a number on both of you,"said Rena pausing the movie.

"I'm gonna kick his ass for doing this to me."

"You sound like a pregnant woman,"said Calvin from the foot of the bed. Lorette managed to sit up and kick him off."She's bitchy,she must be feeling better."

"I'll beat you senseless when the room stops spinning."

"Here,"said Rena hand her a glass of water and two more pills

"Hold long was I out?"

"It's 5,so about 4 hours."

"Damn. I'm really _really _gonna kick his ass. Josh give me something.."

"There are about 30 places with CoH in and around the city."

"We're gonna have to narrow that a lot,"said Birdy."Try Harbor Island."

"Why?"

"I dunno. Maybe my memories are coming back."

"After all this time,"said Kyle."your never thought to go get them back?"

"I like it here. What if I find out I the daughter of a pimp,or something?I'm messed up enough from living with you guys."

"I knew you loved me!" He pulled her into a hug with his face buried into her chest.

"Kyle."

"Hmm?"

"Move before I shoot you in your skull."

"You don't have gun."

"Lori!" Lorette reached behind Josh's headboard and pulled out a revolver then tossed it to her left.

"Now what?"

"Killjoy."

"Can we get back on track,guys?"asked Blink.

"Thanks Blink,"said Josh."You sure about Harbor Island,Birdy?"

"Yep."

"I'll see what I can do. It's about 2 over there now."

* * *

Victor was beginning to get used to waking up with a headache. This time,he realized,he was chained to the wall. He rolled his eyes and brought his right hand to his lefts key hole. He lengthened a claw and began to work the latch.

_Who does he think he's dealin' wit'?I love it when their idiots._

In about 10 minutes,he was free and rubbing his wrists. He walked up to the bars and tried to figure out where he was. He smelled wood,salt water,and the hint of coffee in the air. _I'm in a warehouse by the water but where?_

He paced his cell thinking,but came up with over 500 answers. _Screw it. _He was going crazy. He walked over to the right wall and released his nails. They easily broke the concrete and he climbed up the wall. He kept going until he reached the corner. He braced himself against the wall and just sat.

He'd always loved high places. Sitting on rooftop or tree branch was relaxing. He remembered going out at night and during the day,going to a rooftop,and just watching people walk by. Jimmy had always thought it was creepy,but Victor did it in nearly every major city they went to.

He then heard footsteps once more. He opened his eyes,not even remembering when he closed them,and nearly fell. Standing in front of him was William Stryker.

* * *

"Alright,I've got a few places around and in the city,but nothing on Harbor Island,"said Josh to them

"That's where we go,"said Lorette.

"Why?"

"Think about it. You said those guys had weapons,right? Well,they have to have a place to put it all. Pull up all attacks in that area."

"I don't see how that will help,but OK. There was a shooting at the Seattle Ferry Terminal this morning,The Triangle Pub was bombed yesterday,and just two hours ago two unmarked ships arrived and disappeared and there was a mass buyout at an army surplus store."

"Those places are all close to Harbor Island like we said,"she said looking at the map on the top screen.

"Alright,alright,I was wrong."

"Great,"said Kyle."you've just set men back once again."

**

* * *

**Every hair on his body stood on end. Victor wanted nothing more than to spring and maim him. He also remembered the electric bars blocking them from each other. Instead,he chose to stare directly at him. Stryker had lost the military build and become fatter and lost his hair. He looked like a slightly younger version of the Pope.

"It's good to see you face to face,Victor."

"Wish I could say the same. I hope ya dropped soap in prison."

Stryker flashed his teeth."Your humor was always amusing. I hope you don't mind company."

Two robed men came in dragging a man. He wore a red and black suit with a mask covering his face. He appeared to be unconscious.

"Goody,some one to share fashion tips with."

"You'll find you have a lot in common."

Victor rolled his eyes. This guy was obviously a nut. He felt his legs begin to weaken,so he hopped down. He walked over two his cellmate and sniffed. He seem familiar. _Why the hell would Stryker want this idiot?_His stomach began to growl,and he remembered he hadn't eaten. _I shoulda asked Stryker fer food. _

He heard groan and looked at his knew new friend. The eye holes on his mask moved."Do you have the number of the semi that hit me?"

"No. Who are ya?"

"The name's Deadpool,my furry companion. The Merc with a Mouth."

"Yer a mercenary?"

"Is that so hard to believe?It's the uniform,isn't it?People always disrespect the uniform. And you are?"

"Sabertooth."

"What kinda name is that?"

"What kinda name is Deadpool?"

"That merely my stage name. I think my real name is Wade Wilson."

Victor's heart stopped_.Please no. Don't let it be true!"_Ya think?"

"I don't remember much. I just know that you don't wanna see my face. You seem familiar. Of course,so does that bastard that knocked me unconscious. It's weird because I wanna knock both your teeth in. No offense. What's your name?"

_Yep. It's him. Should I tell 'im?_"Victor Creed. Any idea where we are?"

"You're not squeamish are you?"

"Do I look it?I 'ave respect fer a good kill."

"You're one,too?Cool!I'm not sure why,but the killing calls to me. I'm sure you understand. Anyway,I was scoping out a mark in Chicago,ready to blow his brains out,when some bastard blows me in the back of skull. I wake up and see you. I was hoping it was Bea Arthur."

"Isn't she dead?"

"My love for her is everlasting. That reminds me,I'm gonna miss Golden Girls. These bastards must DIE!"he yelled jumping up.

Victor grabbed his belt and pulled him down."Sit down,stupid. The bars are electrified,an' I got people comin' fer me."

"You do?Well,what do we do 'til then?Do you have any cards?We could play poker,but there's nothing to bet with. I know! How about Go Fish or maybe Blackjack?"

"Wade!"

"Huh?"

"Shut. Up."

"Make me,hairball. I won't stop unless I have reason to. I will not be held down! Fight the power!"

"I know who ya are. I'll tell ya if ya shut up."

"Really?Oh,a story!Tell me!"

"Alright."_Lori! Where ever ya are,hurry up!_

_**TBC**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

At least an had hour passed,as Victor told Wade what all he knew about him. When he was finished Wade slumped against the wall dazed.

"Damn. I knew I was messed up,but this is a new level for me."

"I find that hard ta believe."

"I can't believe you killed me!"

"We did what we had ta do. If it makes ya feel better,ya annoyed the shit outta me fer along time before that."

Deadpool sniffed under his mask."You really mean it?I forgive you!When did you say your friends were coming?"

"I didn't. I don't know."

"Then what are we gonna do?"

"Wait."

"But I hate waiting,"he whined."The author had a sick mind when she put us together."

Victor had already tuned him out. He hoped sleeping would help him ignore his stomach. _Maybe I can eat him?Naw,he'd give me heart burn._

* * *

"Now that we've narrowed it down where's the exact spot?"

"Get a list with the owners of the warehouses,"said Toad.

"Done. Most of these are Starbucks,but the largest one is owned by a guy named Mr. Creed Tribune."

"We'll take the big one for 200,Alex,"said Kyle.

"Can I bring grenades?"asked Birdy.

"You let her watch Rambo while I was out,didn't you?"asked Lorette

"Maybe,"said Blink looking away.

"Good. Yes,Birdy. You all have my approval cause as much trouble as you want."

It was like telling children they could have candy from breakfast,lunch,and dinner. Blink,Birdy,Kyle,and Toad rushed out of the room leaving a breeze.

"You have unleashed hell,"said Calvin.

"Yes I have."

Blink suddenly poked her head back in."Mort's gotta get the grenades Birdy wants so bad,so we're gonna have to wait. Bye,bye,Cal."

Both Calvin and Blink were sent to the basement. It had been turned into a gym long ago. Lorette grabbed a set of gloves and walked to the mat. Calvin groaned. Lorette was the only person close to Creed's level,and she knew it.

"Don't be a baby."

"Fine."

In 20 minutes,they'd abandoned the gloves,and he was face down with her pulling his arms. Her foot basically shoved up his ass.

"I give!I give,dammit!Uncle!Uncle!"

"Wimp." She released him,and he curled into the fetal position.

"I'm gonna stay here,I'm ice myself,and keep Josh and Rena company."

"Fine. I'm going upstairs."

* * *

"Victor. Hey Vic,wake up!"

Victor hated being waken up by idiots. In fact,he truthfully hated being woken up period. He moved his arm from underneath him and batted Wade's skull to floor.

"Dammit Vic! Fine you stay here and be kidnapped."

"What hell do ya mean?"

"You should hear it,Bigfoot."

He removed his head from the floor to lessen the buzzing sound. Then he heard it. Dozens of loud explosions going off. There was also gunfire and the smell of smoke.

"Please tell me that's your friends and not the police. I'm supposed to be dead,and I don't think they'll like me. Unless they like zombie movies."

"So am I. It's them. Kyle loves ta make Molotov Cocktails."

"Really?Your friends aren't normal,are they?Sweet!"

Then light above them went off along with the buzzing. The two grinned and rushed out.

"Which way is the storage room?They have Melinda and Rosie!They're my best swords,and they have my guns!"

"How the hell should I know?Go away from the fight,I'll go towards it,and meet me at the exit.

"Done!"

* * *

"Lori!We're running dry over here,"she heard Wildchild roar.

The Molotov Cocktails and grenades had broken the fuse boxes. That had left only the light from the setting sund through the high windows. Wildchild,Lori,and Toad layed offence,so Birdy and Blink could sneak away.

"Blink is on the way to the store room!Hang on for a little longer."

**

* * *

**Deadpool had chosen to casually jog through what he realized was a warehouse. He saw a section closed off completely except for one door. _Lets see what's behind door number 1 kiddies. _

He stuck his head in and saw what he supposed was a girl. She had a backpack with one strap and a quiver on he back. Her eyes were also closed as she twirled a set of swords. _His _set of swords.

"Unhand them! Give me Melinda and Rosie!"

Her twirling stopped,and she looked at him as if he were insane. He paid no attention to her odd skin tone and held out his hands. She placed them in each hand,hilt first,and pulled out the sheath.

"You know a guy named Victor?"he asked strapping it to his back.

"Yeah. We're on a rescue."

"Then I thank you. Here." He whipped out the swords and cut boxes full of grenades and munitions. He found his belt and guns then loaded the compartments with the weapons."Consider this a truce. Where's the rest of you?"

"At the front."

"Onward!"

He rushed out only to come back.

"Which way to the front?"

Blink actually laughed and zipped up the bag. She ran out after him and came face to face with at least 30 FoH thugs.

"How about I ask them?" He unsheathed his swords and charged forwards.

* * *

Victor had been following his instincts the entire way when he came upon the battleground.

"Lori!"

She heard him and turned to face him. A goon got her with the butt of his gun. They both saw stars,before he saw red. In a flash,he'd crossed the large gap between hem and pounced on him. Two consecutive shots and the man's face was bloody.

He felt something come behind him and he braced himself to counter. Instead,someone pressed against his side. He grinned sadistically. His mate was back at his side. He then remembered his first promise;always have her back.

Crouched a bit and was ready to keep his promise,but a shot went off,and all the the FoH members ran towards the exit like trained soldiers. Everyone from the team smiled at the sight of them back together,but their expressions soon changed.

Graydon stood with a pistol in hand and his pulling Birdy to him.

"Let her go!"yelled Kyle.

"That would ruin my plan further. I knew you'd come for him,and bring her back as a trade. Now we can finally be married."

_**TBC**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"Oh hell no!Let me go you creep!"Yelled Birdy trying to pull away.

"You don't remember?I don't blame you for blocking out the trauma all those freaks put you through."

"Your son's fucked up,Vic,"whispered Toad.

"What the hell makes ya think that she was supposed ta be yer wife?"

"We were engaged!She'd went to take out one of your monsters,and you kidnapped her!"

"Who the hell told you that?"asked Birdy pulling again.

"Stryker,but he's long gone,my love. Just like we'll soon be."

"I'm not sure if I should laugh or throw up,"Wade whispered to Blink from the shadows. They'd chosen to wait before revealing themselves.

"I'd hired a team on scientists,and they'd kept your powers at bay for years. We were close to a cure when you were taken. Do you remember now?"

A cure for mutants?_Erik's gonna shit bricks._Birdy was glad that she was a telepath. Her head had become used to the rushing of thoughts. Now at least 19 years worth of thoughts a memories flooded back.

Birdy felt everyone's unease as she opened her eyes. She was going to have to choose between her past and present. Graydon's grip had weakened. She twisted his arm,effectively snapped his wrist,and stole his gun.

"I can't do it. I'm not gonna live lie for or anyone else. My new family taught me that."

"You choose those freaks over me!"

"Newsflash!"she yelled pointing the gun down at him."I'm one of those _freaks_. If you say one word Wildchild,I will blow your head off after I do him."

"He gets his head blown off,an' Graydon gets done? That ain't fair Birdy,"said Victor.

"Ahh!I give up!"

She walked way and threw Victor the gun. _Blink!Get me a portal to the house roof._

_Say please._

_Clarice Ferguson,I'm in a mood to kick someones ass,but I wanna think first._

Before Blink could reply four consecutive shots went off. The first was a now standing Graydon firing at Birdy's turned back. The next was a shot fired from behind himand at him by Stryker. The final two were from Victor and Wade at Stryker.

However,only one shot hit its intended target. Graydon had slumped to the floor again clutching his bleeding abdomen. Stryker had dodged both shots with a speed that was inhuman. The first shot did hit someone. Instead of Birdy,the shot got Wildchild directly in his neck.

"What the hell!"yelled Deadpool coming form the shadows."How did I miss such a big ass target?"

"That ain't Stryker,"said Victor.

Stryker smirked,and the robes peeling away revealing blue skin.

"Holy hell,I think I'm in love,"said Deadpool."Can you turn into Bea Arthur?"

"Wade,shut up."

"I don't get it,"said Lorette."If she disguised herself as Stryker,why did she lie to and kill her own son?"

"Simple,"said Victor."She wants me dead."

The room was at a standstill. Toad shook his head."What makes ya think that?"

"Like I told 'im earlier,the mutant gene is passed through the father's line. I found out during our little Brotherhood mission that the only reason ya slept with me was 'cause ya want a strong mutant ta raise. Both o' ya blame me fer 'im comin' out a human,but instead o' killin' me yerself,ya had him do it,an' ya also knew that at least one o' us would die."

"You were supposed to give me what I wanted then,"said Mystique crouching beside her dead son.

"I never do as I'm told. Ya used me 'cause ya couldn't find anythin' better. It didn't work out wit' me or Erik,an' ya couldn't seduce my brother. Now,yer after revenge."

The only sound that followed was a gun shot directly into the dying Graydon's skull. He'd heard it all,and Mystique decided it was enough. Everyone was quiet as Mystique merely turned and walked towards the exit.

"You're just gonna...(cough)...let her go?"said Kyle leaning on Birdy. Talking and breathing made him hurt like crazy.

"Yeah. She's done. I wanna go home an' eat."

"What about me?"asked Deadpool.

"You got someplace you wanna go?"asked Blink walking towards the rest.

"Um. Chicago?"

"Done. This might tingle." She stabbed him with a javelin and he ended up in Burnham Park.

"Remind me ta add somethin' the house as thanks fer gettin' rid o' 'im."

"It's good ta have ya back,mate,"said Toad."Birdy did ya get it?"

"Yep."

"Get what?"

"The bases for the FoH. We'll explain tomorrow."

* * *

_7:00 p.m. Victor's Cabin_

Blink had sent them directly home,and Victor practically begged her to cook his favorite. Ever since she'd told him her mother work at a cafe he began wanting to taste the foods she'd learned. So far,the best was grilled pork chops.

"Are ya done yet?"Victor asked from the table taking another swig of beer.

"No,Vic. You'll eat soon."

"I'm hungry now. I haven't eaten all day."

"Act your age,not your shoe size."

"If I acted my shoe size right now,I'd be horny,but then again."He tilted his head to the side and stared at her.

"Victor."

"What?It's not my fault I 'ave big feet."

He heard her laugh and set a plate in front of him. He pulled her into his lap,and kissed her."I love ya,an' yer food."

"I love you,too. Now let go. You're not the only one that wants to eat."

"Ya abandon me fer yer own purposes. I feel neglected

"Yeah,well,"she said from her seat cutting her own meat."if you don't wanna eat-"she reached for his plate.

He pulled it back,and pressed a fork against her hand."Move it,or lose it,woman."

"Touchy,"she said grinning.

He grunted and glared at her. He then looked down,and began eating. They always ate in a silence but would end up on the couch or in their room curled together. Who ever finished first loaded the dishwasher.

This time,despite having more food on his plate,Victor finished first. He finished off his half of the six pack and leaned back."If I die know,I'll go a happy man."

"Don't say stuff like that. It makes me nervous."

"Ya know I can handle myself fine. Don't worry."

"I know,but you getting shot repeatedly made me nrvous about what we do."

He stood to put the dishes away and growled in frustration."I'm fine. Jus' drop it."

"No. I'm not gonna drop it just to satisfy your ego,"said Lorette rising and going towards him.

"What's that supposed ta mean?"he asked turning around and looking at her.

"It means,that I try and show some concern for your sorry ass,and you get angry because of you don't wanna own up to the fact that your not as tough as you think!"

"In case ya ferget,yer the one who sent me home in the first place!"

"I wouldn't have if you'd have stayed and talked instead of running off."

"I needed ta think dammit!It wasn't easy ta find out I had a kid,ya know. As fer wantin' ta talk,ya sent home afterwords!"

"I was pissed!I had and have a right to be angry."

"An' I don't?Typical,frail."

There was a single beat of pause before she slapped him across the face with her clawss fully out. There was another beat before he returned the favor even harder.

_**TBC**_


	9. Chapter 9

****

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**NagainaFier~I enjoyed writing that line. It wouldn't be Vic if he didn't say something stupid.*Growls*I think heard me. You read this while I run from a_ very _angry kitty.**

* * *

A shock induced standstill enveloped the room. Normally,he wasn't afraid to let anyone know exactly how he felt,especially with women. A lot of women hadn't survived a night with him,but this felt as though she'd hit a second time. He unclenched his fist and took a step back. He looked around at the beer bottles on the table,and a flashback hit him like a ton of bricks.

_Flashback 1844_

_Turning 12 had almost been both salvation and hell for Victor. The good part was that he finally got out of that damn basement. The bad part was that he was put to work. It wasn't so bad. His new abilities helped him out a lot._

_The hard part was keeping it from his father. So far,it'd been easy. The bastard had been drunk for the last three days and nights. That allowed him time to sneak out and get back. Tonight,he'd chosen to take a walk around the Howlett Estate._

_He was under the dining room window when he heard talking. The adults of the family were having dinner,but their son James was sick again. He wished everyday that they could switch places._

"_I don't see why you don't fire that drunken groundskeeper of yours,"he heard John Howlett Sr. say through the window._

"_Father,"said his son,John Howlett Jr."Where would they go?You forget that Elizabeth grew up with his wife."_

"_It's that kind of sympathy that's running this company into the ground!Thomas Logan has always been trouble,even before Victoria died. When he found out she was pregnant,the first thing he did was get drunk. Then he came home and beat her!That boy's lucky to be alive."_

"_We know father."_

"_Then you also should know,that he will always blame Victor for her death."_

"_We know that,as well. If your so against him,why are you also against Victor staying with us?"_

"_Ha!That boy will be just like his father!A monstrous,woman-beating,animal!" _

**Now**

The first move shocked them both. Victor had rushed to the sink and begun to throw up. Lorette stood stoic and watched him. Once he finished,he rinsed his mouth with water and slunk down onto the mat. For once,it was her looking down at him. Victor raised his bent his leg,and propped his arm on his knee. He groaned and buried his face in the crook of his arm.

She felt something odd. It wasn't nervousness or worry. It was something she'd never felt from him. Fear. Moving on autopilot,she came towards him and crouched in front of him with a slight wince. That felt like a fourth shot to his gut.

"I mus' look pathetic,huh?"

"Why?"

"Why'd I hit ya or why'd I throw up?"

"The either one first."

"Remember how I said I hated my dad? Well,I always promised myself I wouldn't be like him. I refuse ta be corrupted enough ta hurt somethin' I swore I'd love an' protect. The beer an' hittin' ya reminded me an' made me sick ta my stomach."

She forced his head up and made him look into her eyes.

"The thought of being like him made you sick enough to hurl?"

"Yep. As fer hittin' ya,I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. We've fought a lot,but I'd never stoop ta hittin' ya. I'll make it up ta ya if ya come wit' me"

"Victor. I forgive you,but you don't need to make it up to me. Seeing this is enough."

"No,"he said pulling her to stand with him. He swayed slightly,but she caught him."I 'ave ta do it."

He lead her out of the kitchen,through the living room,upstairs,and down a the hallway. The reached the end,and he reached up on the tip of his toes. He grabbed a latch painted exactly like the ceiling,and pulled down a staircase.

"You want to show me an attic?"

"It's in the attic,smartass."

Without bothering for a flashlight,the two headed upwards. Victor pulled the chain of an old single bulb. The room was like a museum.

A record player sat underneath records by artists she'd only heard her grandparents listen to. A dusty wardrobe that was missing it's doors held uniforms from the wars he'd fought in. An old hand stitched quilt lay folded atop it. Pictures in black and white of him and the rest of his fellow soldiers were stacked on a table.

Lorette picked one up and looked back at him as he dug in an old chest. It wasn't hard to tell which one was him. He still had that same piercing stare." This was you?"

He looked up at the photo. It was from WWII and in a grainy brown color."Yep. Told ya I looked different,but how'd ya know which was me?"

"Your eyes. They haven't changed a bit."

He snorted."Shows what ya know,they used ta be blue."

"Whatever. I can't believe you were that small."

"Hey!I was still over 6 feet then."

"Yeah,but judging by this coat,you were no wider than me."

Victor turned around and saw her holding up his old black duster. He'd come back here and left it when he was with the Brotherhood. As much as he hated to admit it,she was right. A few alterations,and she could probably wear it.

"Try it on."

"No. It's hot."

"I wanna see how sexy ya'd look in it."

She sighed."Fine."

It slipped on easily,and felt soft against her. The sleeves were large and it drug the ground more that it did with him,but he thought she still looked sexy. To Lorette's surprise,the coat still smelt like him. He walked over,and wrapped his arms around her. The feel of the threads covering her soft curves was comforting.

"You look hot,"he whispered.

"I am. Either let go and let me take it off or just let go."

He stepped back and watched her hang it back up beside the uniforms. She was immediately pulled back into his embrace when she was done.

"There's somethin' I wanna really show ya. He pulled her toward a shelf and grabbed something off of it. He opened his fist and revealed a ring case. He opened it and heard gasp. The ring band was gold and held a brilliant cut diamond,barely the size of a pencil eraser.

"Victor,is this what I think it is?"

"Yes. I wasn't sure when ta ask,but I'd be the happiest man alive if ya said yes. All ya have ta do is pass."

"Pass what?"

"It was an old wives' tale I heard. Whoever the son proposed ta would be his soul mate if a passed down ring fit her. It's kinda stupid,but I jus' wanna see if it works."

"You said the ring has to be passed down."

He swallowed hard."It was my mother's ring. My father got drunk an' tried ta burn it. I cleaned out the fireplace an' kept it. I'm surprised It's not dust by now."

Lorette was stunned. He'd made up for hurting her,by sharing a piece of himself. She could hear his heart race as she took it out of it's case.

_I hope this works._

_**TBC**_

* * *

**Victor and I reached an agreement you guys review,he doesn't kill ,be good readers and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**GypsyWitchBaby~Ma'am,yes,ma'am!What a coincidence about the is the second to last chapter!**

* * *

"It fits."

Victor took her left hand and kissed it."Ya actually wanna marry a guy like me?"

Her hand left his grasp,as her arms wrapped around his neck."Yes. Sure,you have you faults,like your temper and you hog the covers,but I love you."

He grinned so hard,Lorette thought his lips would split. He swooped down and kissed her passionately. His arms wound themselves around her waist,pulling her against him. The kiss lasted until they where fighting for breath.

Both ferals felt warmth course though them,but it wasn't from the attic. Victor let loose a low purr as she caressed the nape of his neck. He bowed his head and nipped at her neck and left shoulder.

"Stop."

He kept going but began to rub his hands down sides. The thin oversized shirt she'd gotten from him allowed him to easily feel what was underneath."I love it when ya where my shirts,"he whispered in her ear."Yer a naughty girl fer not wearin' somethin' under it. What if we had company?"

"Not here." He heard her gasp out.

She was shivering under his touch. He grinned and kissed her once again on the lips softly. He reached up and tugged the chain on the bulb,but both could see the other clearly."Alright,but ya 'ave ta promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Ya can't move or cum 'til I tell ya ta when we get in there."

Her eyes snapped open."No!"

She knew how vindictive he was. Despite that most people thought he had no restraint,he knew ways to push her over the edge before him. Agreeing would like signing a death warrant.

"Then I guess I'll 'ave ta leave ya here."He kissed her throat."Ya smell ready ta burst."Another to her shoulder."I promise I'll make it..._pleasurable_,"He purred the last word in her ear,and bit softly. She groaned again.

_Be in hell now,or be in hell later?If I chose the first,he wins. If I chose the second,one I get a release,and he still wins. Damn him!_

"Fine."

He lifted her up,and her legs wrapped around his waist. Lorette could feel him beneath his sweats. She chose this opportunity to grind against him._ He didn't say I couldn't move on the way._ He groaned and took a step backwards towards the hatch.

"Keep that up,an' I'll end up droppin' ya."He was trying to be serious,but there was no force behind his words.

She crossed her ankles and slid down him and back up. His hands gripped her ass to keep her from doing it again. He glared at her and began to slowly walk backwards. He made it to their room with teasing and taunting him. The door was kicked open then closed,and he tossed her on the bed. Victor removed his shirt and tossed it across the room. He looked down at her like an artist contemplating where to begin. A sadistic smile formed,and he slowly moved his hands up her sides to remove his shirt.

He saw her tuck her lips together. He finally removed it all the way,leaving her exposed to his hungry stare. He slipped a hand under her and moved down her spine. She shiver again underneath his touch. He kissed down between her breasts,and cupped one in his hand. A single claw scrapped her hardened nipple. He heard moan and grind against his sweats,which he had yet to remove. He gazed up at her with hooded eyes. He then noticed her hands were gripping the bed.

"Yer hatin' this aren't ya?"He moved his knee,forcing her to spread her legs. He then slid down and laid on his side. He smelled how wet she was all for him."Then again,yer scent says yer lovin' every second."A single finger reached and stroked a circle around her clit.

He again heard a whimper,and her arousal peaked. He payed no mind and slid two fingers into her,stopping just at the second knuckle. He felt her buck and removed his fingers before she could swallow them.

"Stop playing around!"

"Ya told me ta act me age. Old people take things very,very,_slowly_."

He licked his fingers,savoring her flavor and planted a kiss between her soaked curls. Her toes curled as her legs wrapped around his shoulders. He caught the edge between his teeth. He slipped his tongue inside her and groaned. He'd never get tired of tasting her. He could taste how ready she was,as if her wants and needs were imprinted in his head with every taste he took.

She gasped and pushed forward,begging him to continue,but he broke contact completely. He stood and removed his sweats. The smell of sex hung in the air,fueling his rock hard erection. He growled at the sight of her on the bed,then climbed back atop her,and gave her a peck on the lips. Lorette's green eyes were bright green and blazing. _Oh yeah,she's pissed. _

Victor grinned and saw her eyes widen as her slid inside slowly. He groaned when she clutched around him."Ya wanna cum,don't ya?"Another inch entered."Ya wanna release so badly,but ya'd rather honor our deal."

"You're..hmm...sick."

"I know."

He quickly slid all the way inside. Her head rolled back,and her purr deep within her throat. He rocked his hips and felt her tighten around him harder. Her stomach tightened,and she squeezed her eyes closed. She purposely tightened around him,giving him a feeling of both pain and pleasure. "Cum!"He whispered loudly in her ear.

Her hands sprang up and tilted his head. She then chose to bite his shoulder above her earlier mark. Lorette heard him moan,and return the favor. She released him as his fangs sunk deeper. A climax washed over her,and her heard her cry his name. He released her shoulder,her blood tasting sweet on his lips,and began to pump in and out of her. Once,twice,then three times. He felt her reach a second climax and dig into his shoulders. He slammed into her a fourth time and came to his own release.

Orgasms continued to washed over them both as the night went on. It was early the next morning when the two were finally spent. Victor collapsed atop her and wrapped his arms around her middle. He stroked his hand through her hair softly,and he smiled.

"Yer amazin'."

"Hmm?"She asked dazed.

She tilted her head up and looked at him."Yer able ta put up wit' me an' yer sexy in jus' about anythin'. I'm happy yer mine"

"The last one is an opinion,but the first isn't easy,and we're not married yet."

"Ha Ha,"he said dryly. He noticed her hand and saw the ring still there and spooned her into a comfortable position against him."The marks our shoulders say different,an' there's no goin' back now."

"Just what would you have done if I hadn't gone out with you?"

"I woulda stalked ya."

"I'm serious!"

"So am I. Ya intrigued me. I love ya,an' I definitely would if ya leave me now."

Lorette looked up at him. She didn't know whether to be relieved or scared that Victor was telling the truth. He was completely calm,but she knew how dangerous he could be. In a heartbeat,he could and would kill. Surprisingly,that was the thought that comforted her. Knowing that he'd put his life on the line to protect what was his made her feel her safest around him.

"I love you,too. You don't have to worry. I'm yours."

His arm moved underneath her,and the other moved under her arm and around her waist. He pulled the covers to cover them both,and gave her waist a squeeze."All mine,"she heard him growl softly. She smiled and removed the ring,setting on the bedside table. She then relaxed in her mate's embrace,and closed her eyes. The two were sleeping deeply as the sun came up upon the horizon.

_**TBC**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Lorette awoke sometime after 11. She rolled over and found Victor spread out on his back with the covers on his other side. She groaned and chose to whack him in the mouth with a pillow. He opened his eyes and grunted with displeasure but didn't move. He'd closed his eyes again,and strectched out farther. She glared at him and started hitting him again and again.

"Stop."_Whack!_"Hogging."_Whack!_"The bed."_Whack!_

He easily stole the pillow and growled at her glaring. He sat up and threw the pillow glared back and lunged. The two wrestled for dominance in the large bed. It wasn't uncommon for them to fight like this. One would start it and they'd soon be going at it. Though they sometimes didn't remembered why or how it started.

He eventually pinned her arms and lowered his head. He pressed his teeth to the hollow of her throat,forcing her to submit. She growled,feeling the sharp fangs pulled in a grin,but relaxed.

"Hmm. I'm hungry,"she said after a few minutes

He sighed."I suppose ya want me ta cook breakfast..._again_."

"I made your favorite,so you make one of mine."

He was starting to regret letting her know he could cook. She loved it when he made Western omelets with bacon. Why didn't he kept up the idiotic male card and pretended to burn anything he cooked? 'C_ause ya love 'er,an' ya know she likes ta eat._

"_Please_?"

knew that voice. She only used when she wanted something,and she knew it worked on him."Fine."He lowered himself so that his head was buried between her head and shoulder.

"Vic."

"Oh,ya mean now?"

"Why am I marrying you,again?"

"'Cause ya love me,an' I woulda been suicidal if ya'd said no."

"Whatever you say. Get up,you're heavy."

"I thought ya liked usin' me as a blanket."

She did. He gave off heat like crazy. It was useful during the New York winters,which he claimed were nothing compared to the Canadian ones.

"Food then comfort. I wanna see how Birdy's doing today."

"Alright,"He said glumly. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as he got up and headed towards the door.

Victor heard her giggle and call him name. He turned around and saw her grinning.

"You might wanna change first."

"Huh?"He then followed her eyes and looked down."Oh."

He headed towards the dresser listening to her laughing harder.

* * *

_Bang!Bang!Bang!_

Victor,who had been in the kitchen,nearly dropped Lorette's plate. He growled and headed for the door. He opened it,and the rest of his surrogate family walked in.

"What the hell do ya want?"

"We waited and chose to come to you,"said Blink.

"Got any food?"asked Kyle.

"Yeah,but don't touch omelets. Lori will kill ya."

"I know. Never get between that woman and her food."

"I wouldn't kill you,"said Lorette coming down the stairs."tear out your liver,maybe,but I wouldn't kill you."

"Good to know."

"Try gettin' beat wit' a pillow in the mornin'. I should take it ta court."

Toad,Calvin,and Josh each let out a laugh. Lorette reached for the drawer that held the knives,but Victor turned around holding a plate. She looked at it then back to him as if she was contemplating whether or not to attack him.

"You're lucky I'm hungry,"she said snatching the plate and taking a seat.

"It was a part of his plan,"said Calvin making his own toast."Tire you out then say something stupid."

"Maybe,but he has all the time to make up for it."She held up her hand for them to see.

"Ho-ly Shit,"Rena said slowly looking at her hand. "He actually-"

"Yep."

"Well it's about damn time!"

"I say we all go to Vegas and watch you elope,"said Kyle reaching for more of the leftover bacon.

Victor smacked his hand with the spatula. Kyle pulled his hand back,and Victor took the plate."That's not a bad idea."

"Victor we're not going to Vegas for our wedding,"said Lorette from his left finishing her omelets.

"Don't tell me ya wanna big one."

"No. I just want a Civil Wedding."

"You do?"said Toad,Kyle,and Calvin in unison.

"Yeah. Women go crazy over those big weddings. After the past two years,I couldn't think of having it in a church. I want something simple with you guys as witnesses."

Everyone stared at Lori then looked over to Victor.

"If ya leave 'er,"said Toad."I personally kick yer ass."

"Like ya could. Besides,I ain't dumb enough ta let a good woman go."

"You see,"said Josh watching Lori kiss Victor. "it's couples like them that make us luck bad."

"At least you weren't engaged to a mutant hating idiot,"said Birdy.

"Come on,Birdy,"said Kyle wrapping his arm around her."Just take out hating,and you get Lori's current position."

That made everyone,even Victor,grin."You're right,but still. I can't believe I was like that."

"Nobody does after a while,"said Victor."What do ya remember?"

"My parents were rich. I don't remember how and didn't care. Daddy spoiled me rotten,and I was a total brat. I was gonna be cut off if the found out about my powers. So I...I killed them,and I met Graydon at their funeral.

Somehow he knew,and offered to find a cure if I gave him the money. He believed I loved him,but I was really using him like I did everyone else. He sent me to kill Blink at the airport,but the cure serum wore off. You know the rest."

"Wow. What are ya gonna do now?"

"What do yo-"

"It's obvious yer mind's elsewhere. Ya can stay here an' move on,or ya can go back ta yer old life."

There was silence from the rest."Victor,you're-"

"I ain't kickin' ya out. I'm givin' ya a choice."

"I don't...You."

"Good. Now that that's settled,ya can tell us what info ya got yesterday."

"We're gonna have to go to my room to see it all."

"Alright,but ya better put yer own damn dishes in the dishwasher."

"Aye,aye,Captain Creed!"said Calvin,Kyle,Birdy,and Blink,each giving him a salute before breaking into laughter.

"Ya'd be surprised how long I was one."

The stared at him,then realized he wasn't joking.

"I pictured you more as a Staff Sergeant that gave rookies hell,"said Rena.

"Who says I didn't?"

"Sadist."

* * *

Victor groaned and looked back at the screen playing the news. They'd found a few bodies in warehouse remains. The explosions from the charges set by Birdy along with a tip set off the police. A public funeral was being prepared in Graydon Creed's honor. He'd been an important small town anti-mutant figure.

"Ya mean ta tell me,they're holding a funeral fer that bastard?"

"Looks like it,"Josh replied looking back at him.

"Oh fer the love o'.."

"It gets worse. He wasn't the only head of the FoH. There is an entire hidden counsel. He just brought them together."

"Any names?"asked Rena.

"None."

"We're screwed,"said Kyle from a chair.

"Not completely. We got a few places in and near the larger cities in the U.S.,but there are smaller ones in the South."

"Ball's in their court now,"said Lorette."nothing we can do but wait."

**_FIN_**

_**

* * *

**_***Sniff*That's the end of this one. It's been a blast. The next one should be out around Christmas. Only time will tell. See ya!**


End file.
